An integrated circuit (IC), such as a DC-DC converter, can include a high-side switch, a low-side switch, and an input/output (I/O) terminal arranged between the high-side switch and the low-side switch. The high-side switch and the low-side switch both may be metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) components. An electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection device is arranged on the I/O terminal. The ESD protection device is electrically coupled to the high-side switch or the low-side switch. The high-side switch or the low-side switch may turn on before the ESD protection device is able to function.